The Proposal
by Puckabrinaluver
Summary: Just an idea I had. TiPo In which Shifu Laughs so hard he cries, Po doesn't buy a ring, and Mr. Ping wants Grandchildren! We all knew Po and Tigress had a non normal relationship, though!


**This idea would NOT LEAVE ME ALONE! I'm sorry if everyone wanted an update on Oogway's Elemental (You'll learn that I am terrible at updating), but that'll have to wait. ONTO THE FUNNINESS!**

It had been a normal day, for the most part. The Furious Five and Po had woken up, on time, as usual. They went and ate breakfast before walking up the stairs to the training room and cracked out the training spirit. They trained until lunch, and then half of them went to train, while the rest went to meditate- almost. A certain panda decided to go talk to Shifu, alone.

"You can do this," he thought. "I mean, he already gave you his blessing to date Tigress, so why would he not give you his blessing to marry her?" With that thought, he had finally reached the Dragon Grotto where Shifu usually meditated.

"Master Shifu?" Po asked, coming around the corner of the rock. The master in question turned his head, noting how respectful his student was being. "Must be important," he thought, looking at the panda.

"Yes, Po?"

"Well, you see, you know how Tigress and I have been dating a while?" Master Shifu nodded. "Um, I was, um, hoping that you would give me your blessing to marry her. If you did, then I would go down to the Valley tonight to find a ring." Shifu blinked once. Twice. Thrice. Then burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Po asked, confused. He never laughed, unless it was 'Cause Po physical Pain Day', which it was not, so what was so funny? That started him laughing even harder, tears started to well up in the corner of his eyes. It was a couple minutes before he calmed down, breathing heavily. Po watched him the whole time, confused and blushing. What did he say? Shifu dusted himself off, then regained his serious voice and posture.

"I give you my blessing, but don't go buy a ring," he said.

"Wait. What?" asked the _even more _confused Po.

"You heard me, not tonight. Give it a couple days," and with that, he sat back down. Po wasn't sure whether to feel relieved, or disappointed. "Well, I could always go and see Dad. Maybe he'll know what is up."

-Down at the shop-

"PO!" A goose yelled as our panda friend entered a noodle shop, owned by that particular goose.

"Hello Dad," Greeted the giant panda, Po. The goose, Mr. Ping, ran up and hugged his son around his (slightly smaller than last time) stomach. Po hugged him back (**FOR HE IS A PANDA, AND PANDAS LOVE HUGGING!).**

"It's always good to see you son, but why have you come down here at this time of day? You know I have costumers!" Mr. Ping scolded. Po looked around, and only a few costumers were present in the restaurant.

"Well, I only need you for a second, so do you think we could go upstairs and talk?" He asked, not wanting the gossiping old ladies in the corner to get wind of this. He knew Tigress didn't like the rumors spread around about her. They walked up stairs, Po leading, into Po's old room. When they got there he turned to his dad and told him everything. Mr. Ping seemed to ponder it for a moment.  
"I've got nothing. Just do what he says, and I'm sure you'll be fine. Just keep in mind, I WANT GRANDCHILDREN!" Mr. Ping yelled so loud that Po was _sure _the old ladies outside would hear.

"Da-a-ad!" he whined. "Po-o-oo" Mr. Ping whined back. That got him quiet. Mr. Ping suddenly ran out of the room. "I'VE GOT COSTUMERS!"

Po showed himself out of the room, and walked back to the Jade Palace. Sure, he was supposed to be meditating, but he won't tell anyone what he was really doing. When he got back it was almost time for dinner anyways, so he went straight to the kitchen to cook.

-Back at the Jade Palace, after dinner-

"Thanks Po!" and "That was delicious!" Echoed in the kitchen as the four who weren't on dish duty left the room. He smiled as he gathered up the dishes left on the table, while Tigress filled up the washing pot with water. **(Yes, a washing pot. They didn't really have sinks or dishwashers in Ancient China, did they?) **He set down the dishes in the pot, and brought out a rag to wash with. Tigress took drying duty, and pulled out another rag. Po would wash them, and hand them over to her to dry and put away.

When they went outside to dump the dirty water in the grass, Tigress surprised Po and said, "Meet me at the Peach Tree in a minute, I have a surprise for you!" Then she waltzed away, leaving Po to watch her leave. "I wonder what the surprise is!" He thought, as he walked inside the kitchen to put the pot back. He would have liked to surprise _her _tonight, since they had been dating for about 9 months, but Shifu had told him to wait, so he was going to. He left to go meet Tigress at the Peach Tree.

-The Peach Tree-

"Tigress?" He asked, coming over the hill to where the Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom was planted. Po was excited to see what she was going to do tonight. She is always full of surprises! He saw her, pacing in front of the tree.

"I'm here, Po. You can come up," She responded, her face breaking out into a smile as she saw him. He walked the last few feet and stood next to her, and she stopped pacing.

"So, what's up?" Po asked, looking straight into her eyes. He could get lost in them forever and still be content with life. Her smile turned more nervous, and she suddenly couldn't keep eye contact with him.

"Well, you know what today is?" He thought about it.

"Um…. The day we returned from Gongmen city?" He asked, not really sure. That seemed about right.

"Yeah. And... Well…. The day I figured out I loved you. So, to celebrate this day- I mean, I know it's untraditional, but since when are we normal?- I figured…." She pulled something out of her pocket, leaned up against me and put her paw out. In it was a plain ring, just a gold band. "I would propose. Will you marry me?" My heart was going one hundred and eighty miles an hour. "SHE PROPOSED TO ME? It was really untraditional. In fact, I don't think it has ever been done before! But, despite all that, I loved her… and was I really going to say no?" NOPE! He looked down at her blushing face, planted a kiss on her forehead, and said, "Of course."

She smiled more brightly than he had ever seen her- heck, anyone- smile before, then whispered, "Awesome." And we sealed our love with a kiss (or two, or three, or maybe ten).

-Later in Life-

Po finally figured out why Shifu laughed so much (apparently he had known Tigress was going to propose!), Tigress got a ring, too (She bought it and slipped it into Po's pocket, as a hint), and Mr. Ping ended up getting his Grandchildren after all (Twin Girls)!

~The end!~


End file.
